


Late Night Interruption

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Booth had indulged in some whiskey that night she turned him down? BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Interruption

_Maybe you shouldn't really be driving like this, Seeley…_ Exactly how many whiskeys had he easily emptied again? He lazily reached up with one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, before revving the engine of his vehicle to life, and trying to find whether he should turn right or rather left.

Mild relief washed over Booth's being upon seeing that familiar apartment building come into view. He quietly turned off the engine, and pushed against the handle to open his door, and lifted himself onto the pavement, before shutting his door again, leaving his keys into the ignition. His chocolate brown eyes scrutinized the earth, searching for something that would be large, and heavy enough to catch someone's attention when coming into contact with a window… but not quite large enough to damage it.

His eyes happily fell onto a grayish pebble. He effortlessly bent down to retrieve it, and threw it very gracefully against the second see-through patio door on the fourth floor… having aimed for the third… No response seemed to come, though. Therefore, Booth's eyes briefly rescanned the earth, and soon found a somewhat bigger pebble. Perfect.

Again, Booth easily bent over to retrieve it and threw it against Bones' patio door… aiming about right this time, though. He patiently waited. Since no response came following his actions, he again found another pebble. A very soft 'tick' sounded when it purposefully met Bones' patio door.

Booth highly doubted if she had maybe gone to bed yet, time indicating barely a couple of minutes to ten. She hadn't heard it, maybe... or maybe she had, but had guessed it would very likely be him, and therefore didn't react. Booth sighed, turning around to get back into his car and maybe do some destination lacking driving… or get back to the pub… or go home and let it all penetrate…

He hopelessly failed to notice a light popping on behind the third see-through patio door on the fourth floor. "Booth?" A very familiar female voice sounded through the late night.

"Bones!" Booth laughed, immediately becoming unusually happy. "Oh Temperance, Temperance, wherefore art thou Temperance? Deny thy FBI and refuse thy rules!" Behind him, the rather young couple passing by couldn't keep in their laughs. He momentarily eyed both teenagers in annoyance, before sitting himself down on one knee and starting to scream, whilst actually pretending to sing… very off-key.

Light suddenly popped on with Bones' neighbors, being followed by a mid old lady in pink robes shuffling onto her respective patio to see what was going on downstairs. She quietly looked down, then up at her neighbor. "Do you even recognize him?" She questioned, sharply.

"Unfortunately…" she replied, turning around to go back inside.

* * *

"I really thought you weren't going to give in, Bones," Booth sounded, thankfully accepting a cup of fresh coffee. He unhappily recognized that aroma, and set his cup down on her table without even taking a sip.

"You aren't getting anything else than that," Bones whispered upon seeing this. "And what do you mean 'give in'?"

"Why, you actually let me in, didn't you?"

"I did, because I rightfully supposed that you would be waking up all neighbors if I had let you continue… your awfully bad endeavors to sing."

It suddenly became quiet. Booth slowly reached for his cup of hot coffee, and sipped of it. He briefly flickered his eyes at the strength of the liquid, but didn't say anything about it. He quietly emptied his cup, and put it back down on the table. "Would you like another one?" Bones' voice sounded. Booth silently shook his head, hiccupping; thus she swiftly got up, carefully taking his cup into the kitchen. She very likely needed that instant… briefly leave that awkward, uncomfortable room in which tension rose so high.

When she quietly returned into her living room, Booth didn't seem to have moved an inch. She slowly sat herself down opposite him again, still not saying a word. Booth's gaze sadly directed towards her. "I love you so much…" he whispered, voice still thick due to all that alcohol, yet sounding somewhat soberer than before.

"Booth, don't…" she whispered, begging.

And suddenly, Booth was sitting by her feet on both knees, tightly clutching her hand with both of his. "Please…" he begged. "Please… Bones, I love you… Please would you give us a chance together? Please would you take all pros, and contras in consideration before saying no again? Please? Please?"

"Booth… I already told you that I'm not like you. That I'm different. I'm no gambler… I'm a scientist… And I cannot change…"

"What if I'm… What if I don't care a damn about you not being like me? What if I don't care a damn about you being different? I'll be the gambler here, then you be the scientist… I wouldn't wanna change a thing about you…" he uttered, tears now richly cascading down his face.

"Booth… Please don't…" Bones muttered, distressed upon seeing him snivel like that. She instinctively hugged him tight, lightly rocking back and forth.

"Why do I always fall for the women who don't love me back?" He sniveled.

"Oh Booth…" she whispered, fingers very meticulously combing through his hair. "I never said I didn't love you…"

Upon hearing her say that, Booth slowly pulled back to look into her eyes. "W-What…?" he uttered. "You…? Then why didn't you say…?"

"I couldn't… I…"

"Deny thy FBI–"

And then she slowly leaned in to push her lips lovingly against his, trying to keep him off emitting his charming singing voice.


End file.
